Secrets of ANBU
by Namia
Summary: When Naruto becomes Hokage, AMBU is short on people after the recent attacks from various organizations. Inviting some to join will cause bonds, that were formed over years of training to strengthen or weaken. How wil they deal with it? Two OC's
1. Invitation

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twirling a kunai on one finger, the talented ninja turned and let it fly, but as it struck the beaten tree-trunk, the one weapon had become a deadly line of shrieking metal. Now most every tree that circled the glade had at least one stuck deep in the bark, the mistress of them grinning as she looked about her handiwork. _For once Gai-sensei was right. The steel in these knives are much more fatal. _She went around in a slow circle, picking up and dropping all of the weapons in a sack she had dragged out. Clanking, she threw the last one, the one in the center of the fading red bulls-eye, and sat down next to her weapon bag to rest before the journey back.

Flipping back her dark brown bangs that hid her Konoha forehead protector, Tenten sighed. Naruto had taken his well-earned position of Hokage, now giving peace throughout the wooden lands. Not only that but many of his new AMBU consorts were new and in training. It was the most difficult exercises one could do,harder then any stupid rounds Gai did and everything was risky or dangerous. Her new nervousness habit shone through, rubbing her left arm, just below the shoulder. Hidden beneath the white collared shirt was the ANBU symbol, a squiggle as Ino called it. Hiding that from everyone, even her friends that had not gotten in for the various reasons, was hard to do. Recalling her very beginnings of all this mess was heart-wrenching but signifigant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night, she remembered getting a message from some red-haired genin, who quickly ran away with more of the similar notes in her small hands. Pulling open the note, she could tell it was important as anti-stealing chakra leaked papers. Clearly the chakra was alright with her, and vanished. Shrugging, she read the characters on the page and they read something like this; _Tenten, you and many other of the ninja have been called to my office tonight, as the ANBU grows short in numbers after the Akataski attack that has occurred recently. I will give you and those other ninja the training for the ANBU organizations. At mid-night, arrive at my office. Many thanks, **-The 6th Hokage**_

It was already quite late, about eleven but this was quite astonishing news. ANBU? Did Naruto think she was ready for such a position? Throwing away all the doubts, she walked into her bathroom pulling back her loose hair into her signature buns and tying on her forehead protector. Rolling her eyes, she showed a more Tenten-like frown, she smirked, slipped on Grey flats, and started walking toward the looming building that was the Hokage's Office. It was strangely quiet outside, as the moon shone down on her on the pebble road, clicking softly against her heels. After what seemed like eons in the city, she reached the office and hurried up the twirling staircase and opened the door with a Konoha symbol imprinted in the wood. Only a few were inside already, Naruto of course talking with a pink-haired woman, Haruno Sakura. Sitting in the random furniture in the room was a quiet grey-eyed man and woman, with her twiddling her thumbs and him looking extremely uninterested. To the side, a long haired blonde sat close to a large man, with an Akamichi symbol on his armor.

"Took you long enough, Tenten." snapped Neji, and Hinata frowned, "Nii-san, you know she lives the farthest from here." Scowling he said nothing and looked away. Naruto stood and commanded attention from the group,

"You are all here tonight as ANBU needs members—Hey? Where's Shikamaru and Kuromei?" Just as he spoke, in came a very tired looking Shikamaru, as he took a seat next to his team-mates.

Yawning loudly, "I find it very troublesome when genins come to my door in the middle of the night. Oh, and this girl was trailing me here as well." In came a dark haired girl, with a tight shirt, and mesh behind that. Short pants that cut off at her knees and farther down then those was a cloth wrapping, her konoha forehead hanging off her hips.

"This is Kuromei." Naruto said, motioning towards the girl, "She is a very promising jounin, that had just advanced. Although she is the same age as the chunin ranks, she has proved her worth many times in the last Akataski attack. Kuromei, this is Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Chouji, Ino and Tenten. Shikamaru is the one you must have followed here." He nodded to each in turn, with Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

"Nice to meet you all." She sounded like Sai there, her greeting seemed empty.

"Now that you are all here, let's begin." The Hokage started his speech yet again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! Go ahead and review. If I get anyone liking this ever, I'll go on and write another chapter. Thankies! Namia**


	2. Explanations and Teams

"You are all here tonight as ANBU needs members, and I have found you all to be the best in your ranks, classes and among the most trusted. Although ANBU is a status of high honor and reputation, it is also the class where the most of the deaths happen. Missions are life-threatening of yourselves and friends. Hinata, Ino and Sakura are both trained as medical ninja, though Ino is much less…skilled." This comment earned the Hokage a glare from the blonde, "So Sakura and Ino will go as a team." Again the blonde leader earned himself another glare now from the blonde and the rose haired. "And over you will be the ANBU leader, the one of the surviving member of ANBU that is the most knowledgeable. He is not here tonight, though we know him quite well. Also, one of the members that will be on one of the teams is currently on a mission. She is due to return shortly."

Whispers ran through the group of jounins as Naruto described the teams. And the ANBU leader? What about the missing member? Tenten frowned in thought, though the Hokage soon started to talk again.

"Alright then, the teams." He pulled a scrap of paper, most likely a last minute scribbling knowing Naruto. "Shikamaru, you have a good long range fighting, that matches with Ino's mind control. Also Sakura's strength for taijutsu and healing, make for a good team." The glares strengthened from both women and a huge sigh emitted itself from Shikamaru. "How troublesome."

Ignoring the commentary from the new team he continued, "You will be Team 4. Now, the next team will consist of Hinata." The blue-haired ninja blushed and almost everyone sighed, Naruto could be so clueless even years later. "Hinata is very good at her sneaking abilities along with the basic medical training. Neji is a talented shinobi in every aspect and was extremely hard to place in a team. Lastly, Chouji with them as he is a good mid-long range fighter. You will be Team 5."

The comments from this group were fairly light so he continued, "Lastly, Tenten, who has power in all things metal." At this comment she sat up and crossed her arms defiantly, "Will be paired up with both Kuromei and Akakarei. Kuromei is young but skilled in stragiety like Shikamaru. Akakarei is of the Inuzuka, barely related to Kiba but slightly. I think his mother's sister's cousin's daughter or something like that. She has a dog, that's all I know. You will be Team 6." As he stopped, the ninja went to greet the new team members. Rolling her eyes, Tenten made her way towards the new girl.

"Tenten." She said, sticking a hand out. Kuromei looked up with icy blue eyes not bothering to take the outstretched hand, "Kuromei." Again the same heartless words! Frowning in her frustration Tenten sat next to her hoping for her teammate to warm up, "To be in ANBU is a hard thing. How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Was the reply, and Kuromei looked smug at Tenten's reaction. _FIFTEEN!?! That's nearly impossible!! I became jonin at 19!! _"Nearly. I have pretty good talent." She said, acting more and more like the dark-haired traitor, Sasuke then Sai. "What exactly would that be?" Tenten was able to scrap out, this girl truly was as annoying as Sai though. "Guess." She said, the blue eyes narrowed with their amusement.

"I guess I'll find out as we train then huh?" She managed to snap, holding her temper back. As the other teams chatted quietly, Naruto joining with Team 4, Tenten managed to study her new team-mates appearance. A little on the short side, not to pretty if you could see past her hair, but that hair sure was attractive, long and black locks that hung down to her back. Those cold eyes and frosty smile though was not, maybe to a snowflake, but definitely not to any shinobi she knew. She indeed wore mostly black, her undershirt consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt and mesh that hung off her shoulders to her thighs. She wore dark pants that stopped at her knees but from her knees to ankles there was tightly wrapped bandages. To pull it all off, she had her forehead protector sliding off her small hips.

Just looking at the girl was like seeing to the past. The cold, sarcastic natural. Dark clothes and hair. All she needed was the Uchiha symbol on her back and BAM! Sasuke in female form.

Before Tenten could make any snide remarks to Kuromei about her Sasuke like appearance, Naruto was there looking down on both of them. "You too look like your bonding well." "Yes Naruto, as well as oil and water." Tenten murmured under her breath but the blonde kept speaking. "Akakarei is out in the Sand Village right now, something about a plant malfunction. As well as having her dog, who never really liked me so I don't know it's name, she is a very good botanist. You guys know what that is?"

"Considering she's a genius fifteen-year-old and I'm a smart enough twenty-one-year-old. Yes, we do. Akakarei had to explain what a botanist is to you right Naruto?" Tenten said, sighing as the boy in front of her frowned with his own embarrassment. He simply went back to his desk and commanded attention again, "So, Teams 4 and 5 will be meeting in Area 16 at noon to train, the squad leader will meet you there. Team 6 will not join them there, but back here to meet back to greet Akakarei. Just know, that once you enter Area 16, you are ANBU members. You will never go back to being a normal shinobi and must keep this secret from every friend and all your family. Failure to do so would result in a most likely death. You have no choice, but to join. Dismissed."

The various ninja started filing out of the office but as Tenten started on her way out with Kuromei following silently behind her. "Shikamaru said something about you following him here, you know the way back from here right?" Tenten asked, as they came to the end of the stairs and looked at her team-mate. "I only followed him so I could be entertained on the way here. That's all." She said with a shrug and walked off. The square in front of the Hokage's office was soon emptied, Tenten leaving down the street towards her apartment a mile or so away.

Many questions fought there way to the front of her mind as she paced slowly along the abandoned road. What the heck was Kuromei's abilities? What did she remind her so much of Sasuke? What is this Akakarei like? Though she was deep in though, causing the small frown on her lips, she made her way home and found her bed. Throwing the headband to the side, and untying the buns she fell onto her bed. Tomorrow was going to be an extremely intresting day.


	3. Meeting with Akakarei

A normal day, as Tenten leaned against the Hokage's tower, taking a little time to relax before the Sasuke replica arrived. Speak of the devil…

Kuromei could be seen, walking in and out of the crowds that lined her street, but still a little far off. It was pretty easy to make her out in the mobs, even though she lacked in height, she made up with for the pure aura of sarcasm. Rolling her eyes, the brown haired kunochi stood up straight and stretched, the slight breeze blowing back on her face.

"You seem comfortable." The snide comment came from almost out of nowhere, but as Tenten looked down she found her teammates with a smirk on her lips. "You seem as…Sasuke-ish as usual." She snapped back, turning on a heel to make her way on the stairs. Kuromei caught up with a little anger in her voice, "Sasuke? The traitor shinobi you almost ruined Konoha? Now with the organization Hebi?"

"Exactly. You do know your history." Tenten hissed, hastening her pace up the stairs, the door to Naruto's office nearing. "What do you mean by-" The raven-haired jounin snarled but as she was mid-sentence a large figure came bounding up the stairs, knocking the smaller girl to her knees. "Watch out, Shiroko is pretty big!" A voice could be heard but the person slipped inside the top room before Tenten could get a decent look at her. "Just you wait! Na-ru-to!!!" Kuromei growled, bolting up the stairs and into the Hokage's office. Tenten frowned, again her thinking habit, and climbed the last set of stairs, clicked open the door and slid in.

It was amusing, Kuromei biting away at Naruto instead of at her, and she held back the urge to giggle at her Hokage's confused face. Looking around at his room, she caught saw the person who had been the cause of most of this ruckus. The girl was sitting in the corner, simply stroking a huge black wolf. But the wolf looked more like a puppy, panting a little and looking happily at its mistress. But as Tenten stepped into the room, the smiling wolf looked straight at her with yellow eyes, a rattling growl growing in its throat. Naruto sighed, and waved off her threat, curses and whatever other things Kuromei was throwing in his direction, "Tenten, this is Akakarei." He gestured towards the girl and dog, "Kuromei and her were teammates as genin, but Akakarei was a little older and ahead."

"I better be too!" The girl stood up with a cocky grin on her face. She had straight hair, bright red just like the long maroon triangles that striped down her cheeks. Her bangs hung down into her face, from the middle of her forehead to just a little below her left triangle. Defiance shown in her hazel eyes, but not the kind that Kuromei had shown, more of a friendly competition then murder. She wore a light grey zip-up with fur cuffs and neck-line. Plain blue Capri's and rough sandals on her feet, with her forehead protector tied roughly over her head.

"Always so bold? I better tell Tenten about the time you--" Kuromei started, but with lightning speed, the redhead had her hand over her mouth with an apologetic smile.

"And as you can tell we've been best friends for a long time." Akakarei said with a half-hearted laugh before Kuromei was able to free herself. "Akakarei, but clearly you know me, who are you?" She said, holding out the opposite hand she had been silencing her friend with. Finally a suitable person! Taking the hand, Tenten smiled back and said, "Tenten. Who is that…friend. Of yours over there?" The wolf-thing had continued to growl until his mistress neared to rub its ears.

"This? It's just Shiroko. You should know Kiba, Naruto seems too, I use him for about the same things. Cute isn't he?" She said, ruffling the fur on her pets back. Rolling her eyes, Tenten turned aside to Naruto, as he looked more confused then ever. "Didn't you say the others where meeting at Area 16 at noon? It's still eleven, so can we join them?" Shrugging he looked a little clueless, "I guess. Do you know where it is?"

"Should be next to Area's 15 and 17 right?" snickered Kuromei, earning her the groans of everyone in the room. "Here's a map. Sure it's kinda crappy, but it works." The blonde boy, said handing her a piece of paper with a rough picture on it. Akakarei walked over and snuck a peek over Tenten's shoulder and sighed, "Naruto, this a map on the back of a ramen voucher?" The red-head took it from her teammate and turned it over waving it in front of him. "So THAT's where that went." He said with a sigh, "I guess you can take it."

"Such a sacrifice…" Muttered Kuromei under her breath as Shiroko stretched out with a large yawn. "We might as well get to know each other!" Akakarei said, throwing her arms around her teammate's shoulders. "What. Are. You. Doing!?!" The raven-haired girl hissed, throwing the arm off and giving them both her infamous icy glare. "Little Kuro-kun angry?" She said, her hazel eyes gleaming with her amusement, Tenten smirked.

_This girl is much better! She's funny, and can handle the black demon girl. Although she does have that dog-thing, I think this will be quite an interesting team…_

Narrowing her blue eyes to slits, Kuromei looked quite like a black demon, but Naruto was able to stick in his head at the last moment. "Girls? I have to work." He said, getting a laugh from Akakarei and laughs from everyone else. "Sure, Hokage-sama." She said with a teasing tone in her voice and swung herself around, dragging Tenten along with her.

"Where are we going?" The older ninja asked, as the wolf nudged open the door and went out, followed by her mistress. "To Area 16! You can run right?" Akakarei said, dropping her arm and mounting her beast. "I can...what about Kuromei?" Tenten questioned, looking back at her fuming jonin teammate. "She'll get there. Just try keep up alright?" The red head smirked, and Shiroko leapt off the tower, landing on the roof below him and sprinted towards the woods just out of the town.

"Come here." Kuromei said with a sigh, grabbing the Tenten shoulder roughly with one hand and formed signs with her other. She felt herself melting, melting into the shadows of the roof. It was quiet in the shadow world, but as she opened her eyes, she could see the buildings flashing by and black paws thudding against roofing in front of her.

She couldn't see the raven haired girl but her voice lingered, "We're riding in the shadow of Shiroko. We'll be there the same time as them. Now you know my abilities, a little more then your friend Shikamaru, but less then the Hyuuga's. But quiet, Akakarei will be surprised, always is and I find it funny." Tenten looked around, seeing the shops pass by but after a minute or two, she could hear Akakarei mumble, "This voucher is expired…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XTXNXLX has been my most wonderful friend ever, thank you for all your reviewings! Mwah!**

**Keep reading and keep reviewing!!! Namia**


End file.
